Kenangan Spesial Untuk Dia
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Naruto, dan para penggemar metamorfosis poor prince and his king! Naruto ulang tahun! Selamat, ya! Tetapi, kenapa cuman kita-kita aja yang ingat? Lah, memang adik-adiknya tidak ingat? Lalu, Sasu-teme ingat? Nah, kalau Itachi? Apa dia juga tidak ingat? Ha-ah, entahlah! Penting hari ini membuat Naruto benar-benar galau. Oneshoot.


_Tiup lilinnya…_

_Tiup lilinnya…_

Terdengar nyanyian dari sebuah rumah kecil—tempat Keluarga Namikaze berada. Tempat dimana terdapat sebuah meja dengan kue tart blackforest berukuran sedang di atas meja—tengah ruangan, ketika penghuni rumah tersebut sedang mengelilingi kue berlilin tersebut dengan cara desak-desakan.

Keluarga Namikaze.

Keluarga yang hanya terdiri dari lima orang anak yang saling megantungkan hidup mereka antara satu dengan yang lainnya, terutama pada kakak pertama mereka—Naruto, seorang pemuda yang paling tua di antara kelima anak Namikaze.

Meskipun rumah mereka kecil, dan tempat untuk tidur hanya terdapat di dalam satu ruangan, demi kakak pertama mereka, keempat bocah tersebut rela untuk menyisihkan uang mereka untuk membeli kue, dan merayakan hari lahir kakak mereka. Tidak kaya. Mereka berempat bukanlah orang-orang mampu seperti anak-anak Konoha Gakuen kebanyakan. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang saling menyayangi, dan kebetulan memiliki nasib buruk karena keluarga ayah—ibu mereka yang tidak akur antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

_Broken home?_

Para anak Namikaze tidak pernah merasakan hal tersebut. Mereka tidak pernah merasakan rasanya ayah—ibu mereka berpisah, ketika memiliki banyak saudara yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersandar. Oleh karena itu, mereka hanya berharap persaudaraan mereka-lah yang tetap bertahan, walaupun sehancur apapun kehidupan mereka. Ya, mereka akan terus mempertahankan persaudaraan mereka sampai kapanpun itu. Tidak ada kata perpisahan bagi kelima Namikaze untuk persaudaraan mereka yang sangat erat.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto Namikaze selesai memotong kuenya. Ia memindah satu potongan kue tersebut pada piring kecil, dan hendak memberikan kue tersebut pada salah satu adiknya yang sudah memandang dirinya dengan pandangan _excited_. Oh yeah! Inilah hal paling tersulit di dalam kehidupan Naruto. Ia harus memilih salah satu adiknya untuk diberikan potongan kue yang ada di tangannya.

"Kuenya untukku, kan, kak?" celetuk Kyuubi, adik pertama Naruto—tidak sabaran, ketika melihat mata Naruto yang secara terus-menerus memandangi dirinya dan adik-adiknya.

Deidara yang merupakan adik kedua Naruto memandang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata merah—kehijauan alias Kyuubi dengan tajam. "Apa sih Kak Kyuu?!" seru Deidara, sebal dengan kata kakak keduanya yang selalu saja ingin diutamakan oleh Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi—Deidara, Nagato dan Konan saling pandang. Gawat. Jika seperti ini pasti mereka lagi yang akan dikucilkan. Oke, mereka berdua adalah adik ketiga, dan keempat Naruto. Mereka cenderung selalu kalah oleh Kyuubi dan Deidara yang notabene memiliki kekuatan kelahi atau ribut yang paling besar. Tetapi, jangan kalah setiap saat juga! Mereka sesekali ingin diutamakan oleh kakak pertama mereka. Sial! Untuk kali ini Kak Naru harus memberikan kue yang ada di tangannya pada Konan atau Nagato.

"Itu punyaku!" teriak Nagato dan Konan—bersamaan, mulai berani cari ribut dengan Deidara dan Kyuubi.

Mendengar teriakan Nagato dan Konan, Kyuubi memandang dua adik terkecilnya dengan sengit. "Dasar, anak kecil!" kata Kyuubi sembari menoyor wajah Konan dan Nagato dengan telapak tangannya.

"ADUH!" teriak Nagato dan Konan, bersamaan.

Konan dan Nagato menggosok wajah mereka yang sakit akibat toyoran Kyuubi sambil mendelik sebal pada kakak kedua mereka. "Kau juga anak kecil, Kak Kyuu!" seru Nagato dan Konan—semakin tidak mau kalah. Mereka berteriak sembari menunjuk wajah kakak kedua mereka.

Kyuubi tidak mau dengar. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kue yang ada di tangan Naruto, ketika Deidara menepis tangannya. "Jangan seenaknya, ketika masih ada aku..," kata Deidara, dengan senyuman iblis, ketika Kyuubi mulai merasa emosi.

Dan?

Keempat Namikaze pun mulai ribut untuk memperebutkan kue di tangan Naruto, ketika sang kakak kesatu pun mengambil garpuh yang tersedia di atas meja, dan mulai menikmati kue yang ada di tangannya—sendirian.

_Ha—ah.._

_Aku benar-benar semakin tua.._

Batin Naruto, ketika melihat energi besar adik-adiknya yang sedang teriak-teriak sembari berkelahi dengan sangat heboh.

Lalu?

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mewakili keempat adiknya dengan cara memakan kue yang berada di tangannya sendirian.

Hahaha.

Tidak ada satupun adik Naruto yang lebih dispesialkan. Di dalam hati Naruto, semua adiknya adalah suatu hal paling terbaik di dunia ini.

.

.

Setelah selesai merajuk dan menghabiskan rasa kecewa mereka karena potongan pertama kue tart dimakan oleh yang punya ulang tahun sediri, para bocah Namikaze berbaring di ruangan tengah—atas karpet berdebu. Mereka semua memandang langit-langit dengan perut kekenyangan. Setelah ini, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Di saat tadi apa doa yang diucapkan Kak Naru di dalam hatinya? Keempat adik Naruto bertanya-tanya di dalam hati mereka. Semua penasaran dengan pikiran Naruto yang notabene sulit untuk dibaca.

"Kak Naru ulang tahun setiap hari saja..," gumam Konan, ketika matanya memandang langit-langit kotor—berdebu di atasnya.

Nagato tersenyum tipis, ketika mendengar perkataan Konan. "Ya, dengan begitu kita bisa makan enak..," katanya, menyetujui perkataan Konan.

Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jika setiap hari Kak Naru ulang tahun, dia akan menjadi sangat tua..," komentar Deidara atas perkataan Konan dan Nagato, sehingga membuat kelima orang yang sedang berbaring tertawa secara bersama-sama. "Setiap tahun umurnya akan bertambah sebanyak ratusan..," lanjutnya, ketika saudaranya semakin memperkeras tawanya.

Hening..

Hening..

Setelah semua berhenti tertawa, keadaan menjadi sunyi.

"Tepatnya, jika Kak Naru ulang tahun setiap hari, maka hari ulang tahun Kak Naru tidak akan menjadi sebuah hari yang spesial..," kata Kyuubi, memberi tahu inti dari ulang tahun Naruto yang sebenarnya. "—karena ini adalah hari spesialnya dan hanya ada satu kali di dalam satu tahun maka kita merayakannya..," lanjut Kyuubi ketika semua adik-adik Naruto yang lainnya terbuai dengan perkataan benar Kyuubi.

Naruto mengalihkan fokusnya dari langit-langit pada wajah pemuda yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Hari spesial? Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi jika suatu perasaan bahagia hinggap di dalam hati sang Namikaze sulung. Ia tidak menyangka apabila ulang tahunnya akan menjadi suatu hari spesial bagi hari adik-adiknya. Ha—ah, rupanya Naruto merasa walaupun mereka hidup pas-pasan, tetapi mereka bisalah bersenang-senang. Dengan kebersamaan mereka, dunia seakan menjadi milik bocah Namikaze.

"BENARRR!" seru Nagato—semangat. Ia menyetujui perkataan Kyuubi. "Dengan hari spesial ini, kita bisa makan kue yang banyak dan gratis..," kata Nagato sambil memandang Kyuubi atau orang berbaring di sebelahnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah penyumbang terbanyak dalam pembelian kue ulang tahun untuk Naruto.

Konan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau pikirannya hanya makan gratis saja Nagato..," kata Konan dengan nada sindiran nan candaan.

"Kau sama saja Kak Konan..," dengus Nagato—tidak suka disindir oleh orang yang sifatnya sama dengan dirinya.

Mendengar pertengkaran Nagato—Konan, semua pun kembali tertawa.

Dan?

"Apa yang kalian harapkan untuk pesta ulang tahun Kak Naru di tahun-tahun selanjutnya?" tanya Deidara pada Kyuubi, dan adik-adiknya.

Di saat mendengar pertanyaan Deidara, semua terdiam. Apa yang diharapkan untuk ulang tahun Naruto di tahun-tahun selanjutnya? Mereka semua mulai berpikir. Ha—ah, benar juga! Apakah di tahun-tahun selanjutnya akan sama seperti sekarang? Apakah mereka akan tetap merayakan ulang tahun kakak pertama mereka secara bersama-sama? Tidak ada yang tahu! Terpenting untuk sekarang ini, mereka menjalani hidup secara baik. Ya, mereka hanya berharap dengan hari ulang tahun Kak Naru, hubungan kekeluargaan mereka semakin terikat dengan sangat baik.

Mudah-mudahan…

* * *

**Kenangan Spesial untuk Dia**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei, ShuNagaGaa, KonPein**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: OOC, miss typo, bahasa tidak baku, dan lain-lain.**

**Tidak suka, nggak usah baca!**

**Baca terlebih dahulu Pangeran miskin versi SasuNaru, dan Metamorfosis agar lebih nyambung di dalam membaca cerita ini. **

**Selamat membaca!**

**Selamat ulang tahun untuk Naruto, mudah-mudahan punya anak yang banyak dari Sasu-teme #plak  
**

* * *

_5 Tahun Kemudian…_

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ dengan rambut dikuncir satu berjalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan anak-anak. Dia benar-benar bingung. Kenapa di saat akhir pekan dirinya harus berada di tempat seperti ini, padahal masih banyak tempat yang bisa dia kunjungi dengan pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya, Kyuubi. Ha—ah, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Itachi merasa _bad mood_. Pemuda yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam putih dengan celana black jeans ini merasa _bad mood_ karena dia harus berjalan-jalan bersama saudara-saudara Kyuubi, ketika hari yang dinanti-nantinya untuk berduaan dengan Namikaze Kyuubi telah tiba.

Sebenarnya, semenjak dirinya berpacaran dengan Kyuubi, kesibukan Itachi semakin bertambah. Selain Itachi harus mengurus TK-nya, Itachi pun harus menjadi seorang konsultan di Perusahaan Uchiha. Chk, itu semua memang menyita banyak waktu, tetapi bapaknya yang sama cerdiknya dengan Itachi tentu bisa menggunakan Kyuubi sebagai alat untuk memperdaya Uchiha sulung. Ya, bisa dikatakan Fugaku yang notabene adalah ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke telah berhasil memperdaya Kyuubi agar berhasil membuat Itachi bekerja di Perusahaan Uchiha.

Sibuk.

Suatu hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh Uchiha sulung, tetapi tidak bisa dihindari. Akibat terdapat kata tersebut di dalam kamus kehidupan Uchiha sulung, Itachi haruslah menerima kenyataan pahit jika dia tidak bisa berduaan dengan kekasihnya, kecuali pada hari Sabtu—Minggu. Hahaha. Alhasil hari Sabtu dan Minggu merupakan hari yang paling dinanti-nati Itachi karena hari tersebut adalah hari dimana Kyuubi tidak akan belajar untuk kuliahnya, dan hari dimana Itachi tidak akan mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Namun, nasib berkata lain. Hari libur Itachi pun rusak ketika Kyuubi mendapatkan telepon jika dirinya dan Itachi akan diundang oleh Naruto ke taman bermain.

Sial!

Tidak adakah suatu hal yang paling menggelikan selain ke taman bermain?

Mereka ini sudahlah cukup berumur untuk berjalan-jalan di tempat tersebut!

Uchiha sulung yang diikuti oleh Kyuubi, adik Kyuubi beserta pacar-pacarnya hanya bisa mengutuk Naruto di dalam hati. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut telah merebut hari kesenangannya bersama Kyuubi, dan kenyamanan hidupnya. Pergi saja ke neraka tempat bermain ini! Itachi tidak akan pernah mengerti kenapa Naruto mengundang anak-anak Namikaze ke taman bermain yang notabene menyita banyak waktu ketimbang mengundang mereka makan malam, siang, atau apapun!

Di saat Itachi sedang sibuk mengutuk Naruto, ia melihat jika kekasihnya berlari ke arah depan, dengan diiringi Deidara, Nagato, dan Konan. Sedangkan para kekasih bocah Namikaze hanya bisa saling pandang—heran.

"KAK NARU!" seru anak-anak Namikaze sembari melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka, mirip orang tenggelam, ketika Itachi semakin merasa dongkol.

Sasori, Gaara, Shukaku, Itachi, dan Pein memandangi pemuda yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jembatan. Pemuda tersebut memakai kaca mata hitam, ketika tubuhnya dibalut oleh blazer berwarna hitam dengan kaos warna abu tanpa lengan di dalamnya. Tidak resmi atau rapih seperti biasanya. Naruto cenderung memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan garis hitam di pinggirnya. Ha—ah, tampaknya Naruto benar-benar sudah siap untuk bertamasya dengan saudara-saudaranya, terutama ketika Itachi melihat mata Naruto begitu berbinar-binar di saat memandangi saudara-saudaranya yang berlarian ke arah dirinya sambil berteriak-teriak tidak karuan.

BRUK!

Nagato, dan Konan memeluk Naruto secara bersamaan, ketika Deidara dan Kyuubi pun turut menyusul memeluk Naruto di belakang Nagato—Konan.

"Ah, Kak Naru!" seru Konan dengan nada menyesal. "Maaf telat!" lanjutnya sembari mendelik ke arah Nagato yang terlalu lama berdandan ketika sang Namikaze terakhir alias Nagato berpikir untuk kencan dengan Naruto, kakak pertamanya.

Chk, padahal Naruto mengundang banyak sekali orang untuk jalan-jalan di taman bermain, Nagato saja yang kepercaya diriannya terlalu tinggi.

Naruto termenung seketika di saat matanya memandang ke arah tangan dan barang bawaan adik-adiknya. Ng… Kenapa tidak ada bendak kotak, lonjong atau apapun yang terbungkus oleh pita? Kenapa Kyuubi dan adik-adiknya cuman datang dengan membawa tangan kosong? Kemana? KEMANA KADONYA?! OH NO! Jangan-jangan mereka lupa ulang tahun Naruto? Pemuda berambut pirang tiba-tiba panik sendiri—berlebihan. Ia menjadi keluar dari karakternya karena pikiran negatif mengenai adik-adiknya mulai berdatangan.

_Tenang Nar, tenang!_

_Pasti mereka sedang menyembunyikan hadiah untukmu.._

Batin Naruto—menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memeluk adik-adiknya dengan sangat erat setelah dirinya kembali tenang. "O—OH TIDAK APA-APA!" seru Naruto—keluar dari sifat aslinya, dengan senyuman a la malaikatnya, dan membuat adik-adiknya _blushing_ tidak karuan. Tidak bisa menang melawan senyuman kakaknya yang begitu menawan.

"I—iya…," jawab adik-adik Naruto—kompak, dengan nada yang terbata-bata sebelum Naruto mengajak mereka semua untuk masuk ke dalam taman bermain.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah kelima Namikaze pergi..

Lima orang pemuda sedang berbaris memandang punggung para Namikaze. Oh, man! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Kenapa wajah mereka seperti tentara yang siap berperang? Sasori menghela napas—sejenak. Matanya teralihkan pada pemuda di sampingnya yang merupakan sahabat kentalnya sejak dulu, Itachi Uchiha. Hahaha. Di saat Sasori melihat ekspresi Itachi, ia ingin sekali tertawa. Itachi seperti sedang menelan keaseman di mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau lihat tadi?" tanya Sasori, mulai merusak keheningan di tengah-tengah cuaca cerah ini.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya..," jawab Itachi—tenang sekali. "Hanya dalam sepersekian detik Kyuubi telah dibuat _blushing_ olehnya..," lanjutnya, ketika Sasori kembali memandang ke depan.

"Hm.. dan kau membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk melakukan itu semua..," Sasori berkata seenak perutnya, hingga membuat Itachi dan teman-teman Sasori yang lainnya memandang ke arah dirinya.

Be—bertahun-tahun?

Mata Itachi membulat tidak karuan. Secara perlahan ingatan masa lalunya mengenai cara dia mengejar Kyuubi mulai bermunculan. Oh, man! Di saat itu seperti masa-masa kegelapan bagi Uchiha sulung. Dia seperti orang gila. Banting stir sana dan banting stir sini, hingga membuat orang-orang 'berteriak' kesakitan. Astaga! Hal tersebut hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyuubi. Tetapi.. kenapa? KENAPA SEORANG NARUTO BEGITU MUDAH MEMBUAT KYUUBI _BLUSHING_?! Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba di dalam otaknya terbersit untuk bertindak anarkis tanpa memakai logika.

"BRENGSEK!" seru Itachi sembari menendang angin di depannya, dan membuat Sasori beserta teman-teman Itachi yang lainnya langsung menghindar sambil berpelukan—_horror_. Takut terkena tendangan sadis Uchiha sulung.

Dan?

"Anakku, om itu seram sekali..," terdengar celetukan seorang ibu-ibu sembari memeluk anaknya—ketakutan, ketika dia melihat kebrutalan bahasa dan tingkah laku Uchiha sulung.

Anak sang ibu yang berumur lima tahun pun mengelus rambut ibunya yang sedang memeluknya. "Ssssttt… jangan dilihat, Ma!" kata sang anak, menenangkan sang ibu, sehingga membuat cerita pun menjadi tidak masuk akal karena dunia seperti sudah terbalik.

.

Ha—ah, rupanya kemarahan Itachi memang benar-benar bisa membuat dunia terbalik.

Hebat, Chi!

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Perusahaan Uchiha…_

_Ruangan rapat…_

Pria paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik Perusahaan Uchiha memandang pemuda di depannya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya pada meja rapat berbentuk bundar yang terdapat di tengah ruangan rapat. Fugaku Uchiha. Pria mapan yang memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki, dan sedang merasakan tidak enak perasaan, ketika melihat wajah anak bungsunya. Tidak ada ekspresi. Di tengah-tengah keadaan sunyi-senyap ini, membuat Fugaku semakin merasa bersalah, ketika Sasuke atau anak bungsunya hanya terdiam sambil memandang berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Ini padahal hari ulang tahunnya, apakah tidak masalah kau ada disini, Nak..," kata Fugaku—memutuskan untuk angkat bicara daripada otaknya terus terganggu dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya datar-datar saja.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas di tangannya pada Fugaku. Ia memandang sang ayah dari balik kertas tersebut. "Tidak..," jawab Sasuke—tenang, sebelum membaca bahan-bahan rapatnya kembali.

Tidak marah?

Fugaku yang biasanya paling tenang merasa orang paling risau di dunia ini. Ia merasa jika sifat anak bungsunya semakin berubah. Sasuke yang biasanya penuh emosi dan selalu meledak-ledak, walaupun terlihat _cool_ kini begitu kalem, dan tidak terlalu banyak tingkah. Adik dari Itachi Uchiha tersebut cenderung sangat tenang dalam menghadapi segala sesuatunya, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Ya, Fugaku merasa semua terasa tenang bagi Sasuke asalkan tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyentuh Naruto Uzumaki, kekasih sekaligus tunangan dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Benarkah kau tidak marah?" tanya Fugaku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sasuke kembali memandang ayahnya. "Ini adalah hari terpenting untuk dirinya..," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis, dan penuh aura kedewasaan di mata Fugaku. "Bersama saudara-saudaranya dia akan merasa senang..," lanjutnya, ketika Fugaku merasa anak bungsunya terlalu baik semenjak hidup bersama Naruto.

Hening..

Hening..

Baik Fugaku dan Sasuke tidak ada yang berbicara.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari arah luar ruangan rapat.

Fugaku mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu. "Masuk!" seru Fugaku pada orang yang sedang berdiri di luar ruangan rapatnya.

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Obito Uchiha memasuki ruangan Fugaku. Asisten dari Sasuke dan Fugaku berjalan ke arah dua penguasa Perusahaan Uchiha setelah mengangguk hormat pada mereka berdua. Dia memakai jas formal, dengan gaya sangat professional ketika menghadapi dua keluarganya yang notabene merasa biasa saja jika Obito bersikap layaknya seorang saudara—bukan bawahan.

"Paman, para tamu sudah tiba..," informasi Obito setelah tiba di hadapan Fugaku.

Fugaku memandang Sasuke yang mengangguk setuju sebelum kembali memandang Obito. "Suruh mereka untuk masuk!" kata Fugaku, dan Obito pun pamit untuk keluar dari ruangan rapat—meninggalkan Sasuke dan Fugaku setelah mengangguk hormat.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian.._

_Setelah Obito keluar dari ruangan rapat…_

Fugaku dan Sasuke beranjak—berdiri—dari atas kursi. Mereka bersiap-siap menyambut tamu kehormatan bagi Perusahaan Uchiha. Ini adalah kerja sama paling mendebarkan bagi mereka berdua. Entah rapat ini akan berjalan sulit atau tidak, mereka tidak tahu. Ha—ah, Sasuke yang sejak tadi terlihat santai. Mau bagaimanapun orang-orang yang akan dia hadapi adalah salah satu orang penting di dalam kehidupannya.

Krieeettt..

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka.

Sasuke memandang dua pria memasuki ruangan rapat Perusahaan Uchiha. Pria tersebut merupakan orang-orang yang sangat Sasuke kenal. Minato Namikaze, dan Hashirama Senju. Astaga! Calon mertua Sasuke berada di hadapan Uchiha bungsu membuat Sasuke sendiri merasa grogi. Tetapi, jika Sasuke tidak bisa mengatasi itu semua, bukan Uchiha namanya! Dengan tenang Sasuke dapat menyambut jabatan tangan dari kakek dan ayah tunangannya.

Fugaku menghampiri dua pria yang baru saja memasuki ruangan rapatnya. "Oh, Tuan Senju, dan Tuan Namikaze..," katanya sambil berpelukan secara bergiliran, dengan kedua orang tersebut—layaknya mereka bertiga adalah sahabat yang tidak saling bertemu dalam waktu cukup lama.

"Uchiha..," gumam Senju, ketika Minato yang mewakili anak sekaligus istrinya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Silahkan duduk!" kata Fugaku sembari mengarahkan Senju dan Minato ke salah satu tempat duduk yang tersedia di dalam ruangan rapat tersebut.

Dan?

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan meeting pun mulai diam di posisi mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan rencana perusahaan kita bertiga?" tanya Fugaku, mulai membuka acara rapat dengan Minato dan Senju.

Minato tersenyum—tipis. Ia hanya akan mengiyakan perkataan Uchiha karena Kyuubi dan anak-anaknya yang lain memintanya untuk mengikuti keinginan Fugaku. Chk, chk, chk.. entah ilmu hitam apa yang digunakan para Uchiha pada anak-anak Minato, hingga para Namikaze selalu mengiyakan keinginan Itachi—Sasuke. Tetapi, terserah! Perusahaan Minato yang sedang berkembang, dan mulai dipandang oleh orang-orang banyak merupakan perusahaan yang dibangun olehnya bersama keluarganya. Oleh karena itu, keputusan anak-anaknya, merupakan keputusan Minato.

"Oh, sebelumnya bagaimana jika kita bermain catur terlebih dahulu?" tiba-tiba Senju yang terkenal sangat maniak dalam bermain catur mengajak Fugaku untuk bermain catur. "Jika kau menang, tentu urusan kita tidak akan berjalan sulit, Fugaku..," kata Senju dengan senyuman penuh menantang.

Fugaku memandang Senju. Orang tua ini sangatlah cerdas. Dia pandai menyatukan kondisi keluarga dan bisnis di dalamnya. Dengan cara berdiskusi sambil bermain-main tentu tidak akan menghilangkan kesan professional mereka dalam pekerjaan, dan kekeluargaan. Ha—ah, namun tidak enak tetaplah tidak enak. Mereka bermain di dalam kantor, apa kata orang jika melihat kedua orang pemilik perusahaan besar sibuk bermain catur di dalam ruang rapat? Kenapa Senju lebih menyukai bermain catur daripada golf? Biasanya orang-orang kaya lain akan mengajak calon rekan bisnisnya untuk bermain golf dibandingkan bermain catur atau game. Namun, sudahlah! Apapun permainannya Fugaku akan ikuti, dan menangkan!

"Wah, ide yang sangat bagus..," kata Fugaku sebelum memanggil Obito untuk mencari papan catur atau membelinya jika tidak ada.

Lalu?

Tatapan penuh persainganpun terpancar di mata Senju dan Fugaku, ketika mereka saling bertatapan. Sedangkan, Sasuke kembali mengambil kertas-kertas di atas mejanya, memutuskan untuk menunggu dua orang gila persaingan tersebut daripada diajak ikut bermain.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum mengerti dengan tingkah laku dua orang tua di depannya.

_Apa-apaan mereka ini?_

Batin Minato, merasa perkembangan pola pikir anaknya akan seburuk dua orang tua di depannya jika terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Fugaku dan Hashirama.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"SELANJUTNYA KITA NAIK WAHANA APA?!" seru Nagato dengan semangat. Ia meloncat kesana-kemari—tidak karuan, terlalu senang dibawa ke dalam taman bermain, tidak peduli jika para _bodyguard-nya_ yang selalu mengawalnya sibuk menjaga dirinya dari serbuan para fans Nagato-star.

Konan memandang Nagato dengan senyuman lebar. "Bagaimana jika kita masuk ke rumah hantu saja?" tanya Konan pada keempat saudaranya.

Naruto memandang saudara-saudaranya. Semua tampak sangat bahagia. Bahkan, Deidara yang biasanya pasif kini begitu aktif. Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Naruto sedang berjalan di atas tembok—batas jembatan. Ha—ah, itu tindakan sangat bahaya, tetapi yang namanya Namikaze memang paling senang memacu adrenalin. Alhasil, Naruto dan Sasori sudah bersiap-siap—berantisipasi—jika Deidara terjatuh.

Lagi-lagi Naruto termenung. Dia merasa jika adiknya benar-benar melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin adik-adik Naruto melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tetapi, akibat kesibukan mereka siapa tahu lupa. Naruto menghela napas—berat. Dia menjadi pusing sendiri karena terlalu banyak berharap pada adik-adiknya. Dia sudah tua, kenapa masih berharap yang tidak-tidak? Naruto menghela napas—berat untuk kedua kalinya. Menjadi pusing sekali. Namun.. mencoba tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Siapa tahu mereka lupa, dan Naruto tinggal mengingatkannya.

Naruto memandang Deidara. Tangannya bersiap-siap untuk menggapai Deidara jika pemuda pirang tersebut akan terjatuh ke atas sungai dari pinggir jembatan. "O—OH! Wah hari ini adalah hari yang besar untuk kakak!" kata Naruto, dengan semangat pada adik-adiknya. Ia tertawa kecil, merasa malu karena harus mengingatkan adik-adiknya akan hari ulang tahunnya.

Deidara tersenyum memandang kakaknya. "Tentu saja, kak!" jawab Deidara dengan semangat.

Mendengar perkataan Deidara, mata Naruto terbelalak. Jadi, Deidara mengingat hari ulang tahun Naruto? Benarkah dia mengingatnya? Senyuman Naruto melebar. Hatinya yang sempat merasa terluka seperti sembuh kembali. Ha—ah, anak-anak ini. Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakannya dari tadi? Kenapa mereka hanya diam dan tertawa, seolah-olah hari ini bukanlah hari yang spesial untuk Naruto.

"Lalu, mana ucapan se—"

"Sudah lama kakak tidak santai seperti ini, maka dari itu hari ini adalah hari yang sangat besar untuk kami, dan kakak!" seru Kyuubi dengan tawa, ketika senyuman Naruto langsung menghilang. "Benar tidak?" kata Kyuubi meminta persetujuan dari adik-adiknya yang lain.

"Benar-benar!" jawab adik-adik Naruto yang lain—kompak, menyetujui perkataan Deidara.

Naruto membuka—tutup mulutnya, tidak bisa berkata-kata.

_Mereka benar-benar lupa, ya?_

Batin sang Uzumaki—sedih.

BRUK!

Deidara kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akan terjatuh, ketika Naruto langsung menarik tubuh Namikaze ketiga ke arah dirinya.

"Awas!" seru Naruto dan Sasori yang sudah berlari pontang-panting menuju Deidara—dengan nada khawatir.

GRAP!

Naruto menarik sekaligus mendekap Deidara. Benar dugaannya! Pemuda yang sejak tadi bermain-main di pinggir jembatan akan terjatuh juga. Ha—ah, Deidara benar-benar keras kepala. Naruto dan Sasori sudah memperingatinya, tetapi pemuda tersebut terus saja ingin berjalan di atas pinggir jembatan. Dasar, bocah! Kenapa dia sangat suka membuat orang lain cemas. Jantung Naruto dan Sasori nyaris mencelos, ketika melihat Deidara nyaris terjatuh.

Deidara yang berada di dekapan Naruto mendongakan kepalanya. Ia memandang sang Uzumaki dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Ka—kakak..," gumamnya, merasa rencana liciknya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto secara seratus persen telah berhasil.

Naruto mengelus pipi Deidara dengan lembut. "Kau hati-hatilah..," katanya, dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Jangan, melakukan hal tidak jelas lagi..," gumamnya, sebelum mengecup kening Deidara dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan membuat sang Namikaze ketiga nyengir iblis, ketika merasakan aura membunuh dari saudara-saudaranya.

Kyuubi, Konan, dan Nagato seperti tersambar petir, ketika melihat adegan _incest_ antara Naruto dan Deidara. Namikaze ketiga mendapatkan ciuman dari Naruto? Apa-apaan ini? Ini tidak adil. Ini skandal. Ini _incest_. Jika Naruto mencium Deidara, maka mereka pun harus mendapatkan ciuman tersebut. Grrrr… Kyuubi, Konan, dan Nagato menggertakan gigi mereka—emosi, sehingga membuat kekasih mereka bertiga merasakan aura-aura cemburu dari arah ketiga Namikaze tersebut. Oh, man! Jangan bilang mereka lebih cemburu melihat Naruto disentuh oleh orang lain, ketimbang melihat kekasih mereka diciumi oleh orang lain.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" gumam Kyuubi pada Naruto dan Deidara, dengan aura gelap di belakang Namikaze kedua.

"Kak, kami juga mau..," kata Konan dengan nada menagih kecupan hangat dari Naruto di keningnya, dan membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, takut dengan ekspresi Konan yang begitu mengerikan.

"KAMI JUGA MAU!" seru Nagato, Konan, Kyuubi secara bersamaan sebelum mereka bertiga berlari ke arah Naruto, dan hendak menyerang sang Namikaze sulung secara brutal.

Mata Deidara membelalak, ketika kakak pertamanya akan diambil kembali oleh ketiga saudaranya yang notabene selalu ingin merebut Naruto dari sisinya. "AYO, KAK NARU!" ajak Deidara sembari memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. Ia berlari bersama Naruto, ketika ketiga Namikaze semakin brutal dalam mengejar mereka.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Batin Naruto, merasa hidupnya begitu miris, ketika saudaranya tidaklah ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada dirinya, dan hanya mengejar-ngejar dirinya secara tidak jelas.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian.._

_Setelah para Namikaze menghilang dari hadapan kekasihnya.._

Sasori membantu di tempat. Peristiwa bibir Naruto yang menyentuh kening Deidara tanpa segan-segan terus terniang di otak Sabaku. A—apa itu tadi? Tadi itu adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan di dalam kehidupan Sasori. Jangan bilang dugaannya selama ini benar! Jangan bilang jika Deidara memiliki suatu chermistry khusus pada kakak pertamanya. Ngeri… Sasori merasa dia adalah laki-laki tidak berguna sedunia karena mengalihkan Deidara dari kakaknya saja tidak bisa.

"Sasori..," panggil Itachi pada sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sasori mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi. "Apa, Chi?" tanya Sasori pada Uchiha Itachi—sohib kentalnya. Suaranya bergetar menahan rasa shock.

"Mbeeee….," kata Itachi, menirukan suara kambing, menyindir Sasori jika pemuda berambut merah tersebut adalah kambing conge di mata kekasihnya sendiri.

M—Mbeee?

A—apa maksudnya?

APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN SUARA KAMBING?!

Hah…

BRUK!

Sasori terjatuh ke atas tanah sembari meratapi nasibnya. Kedua telapak tangan dan kedua sikut kakinya menempel pada tanah—miris. Ke—kejam! Ini sangat kejam. Setelah sekian lama dirinya berpacaran dengan Deidara, Sasori tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Sedikit-sedikit Kak Naru. Sedikit-sedikit saudaranya. Aissshhh! Sasori merasa nasibnya begitu sangat buruk. Ini sangat memalukan. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang seme seperti terluka.

"DEI, KAU JAHAT!" teriak Sasori—kembali pada tabiat lamanya, yaitu selalu meratapi nasibnya sendiri di tengah-tengah orang-orang banyak, ketika sang kekasih tidak paham dengan keadaan yang sedang dialaminya. Sedangkan Itachi, Gaara, Shukaku, dan Pein langsung mengelus pundak Sasori dengan ekspresi khawatir—merasa jika mereka semua berada di perahu yang sama.

Dan?

Itachi memandang ke arah depan dengan diikuti konco-konconya. "Gendang peperangan baru saja ditabuh..," kata Itachi dengan ekspresi serius dan berotak tidak masuk akal. Ekspresi baik-baiknya mulai berganti menjadi Itachi iblis a la sinetron mode on.

"Ya..," jawab konco-konconya—serentak, dengan mata berapi-api, hendak memerangi kakak ipar mereka sendiri.

.

Ha—ah, ini benar-benar mengingatkan Gaara pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan Nagato di taman bermain.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sasuke berjalan memasuki suatu kamar kosong—tanpa benda sedikitpun. Ruangan tersebut nampak gelap dan hanya terdapat cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Ruangan ini… Kenapa Sasuke berada di dalam ruangan ini lagi? Bukankah dia sudah melupakan ruangan ini selama beberapa tahun lalu? Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia terus melangkah sampai matanya melihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di depannya. Na—Naruto? Gumam Sasuke dengan nada ketakutan. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Naruto, jangan bilang kejadian ini kembali terjadi?

"Naruto..," Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Ia memegang pundak pemuda tersebut sebelum sang Uzumaki terjatuh ke atas lantai berkayu.

SRET!

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" terdengar suara dari arah depan Uchiha bungsu.

Mata Sasuke yang sempat kehilangan fokus melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ru—ruang rapat? Sasuke mengedipkan matanya. Ha—ah, rupanya hal tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang selama ini selalu menghantui dirinya. Ini sudah berakhir, Sasuke. Ini sudah berakhir. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya, ketika seluruh mata orang-orang yang berada di ruangan rapat menatap dirinya, dan membuat Uchiha bungsu menjadi tidak enak perasaan.

"Berbicara mengenai rapat, apakah kita tidak mulai saja?" tanya Sasuke pada Fugaku, Senju, dan Minato dengan suara bangun tidurnya.

Senju, Minato, dan Fugaku saling pandang. Mereka tersenyum geli ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu kusut tidak karuan.

"Kita sudah selesai bermain catur, dan memulai rapat dari tadi, Sasuke..," kata Fugaku dengan cengiran penuh kemenangan karena semenjak akhir-akhir ini Fugaku jarang sekali melihat Sasuke bertindak layaknya manusia biasa atau berbuat kesalahan.

Su—sudah mulai?

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena menahan malu. Oh, my God! Jangan bilang jika dia sejak tadi tertidur. Ini benar-benar tidak proffesional. Ini sangat memalukan. Sasuke menghela napas—sejenak. Dia menjadi tidak enak perasan pada ketiga orang yang sedang memandangnya, ketika Fugaku, Minato, dan Hashirama hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas memandangi dirinya.

Sasuke memandang ayahnya. "A—apa?!" tanyanya, dengan nada grogi karena dipandangi ayahnya secara aneh.

Trrrrtttt… Trrrttt..

Ponsel di depan Uchiha bungsu bergetar.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel di depannya. Ia mengambil ponsel tersebut, dan membawa nomor yang dia kenali dari layar ponsel tersebut.

Uchiha bungsu beranjak dari kursi. "Sebentar aku mengangkat telepon dulu…," katanya, meminta ijin pada Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Senju.

Ketiga orang di depan Sasuke pun menganggukan kepala mereka—mengijinkan Uchiha bungsu untuk menerima telepon sebelum Sasuke beranjak pergi ke luar ruangan rapat.

.

Beberapa saaat kemudian..

Setelah Sasuke pergi keluar ruangan…

"Ayo, keluarkan lagi catunya dari bawah meja mumpung anak itu sedang menerima telepon!" seru Hashirama dengan semangat empat-lima. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Minato hanya bisa tersenyum lebar tidak menyangka bermain catur dengan para petinggi perusahaan penting asik hukumnya.

.

Dasar, rupanya mereka hanya berpura-pura rapat agar Sasuke merasa bersalah saja!

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Waaaahhhh, tadi benar-benar membuat adrenalin meningkat..," kata Konan sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya dengan cara merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Aku sampai ketakutan!" lanjutnya, ketika matanya menatap Nagato yang memasang wajah pucat-pasi dengan senyuman iblis.

Nagato yang sedang merasa dongkol memandang kakak ceweknya dengan sengit. "Pe-permainan itu biasa saja..," komentarnya, tidak mau dianggap remeh oleh saudara-saudaranya.

Konan memutar kedua bola matanya, mengisyaratkan jika Nagato hanyalah seorang pembual. Sedangkan, saudara-saudara Nagato yang lainnya sibuk mentertawakan tingkah Nagato dan Konan.

Gaara memandang Nagato dengan senyuman geli. Ha—ah, tidak disangka Nagato masih takut dengan makhluk yang namanya pocong. Tadi, setelah mereka cukup lama mengantri akhirnya Nagato dan saudara-saudaranya berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Di dalam rumah tersebut rupanya banyak sekali jenis hantu yang mengerikan. Namun, hal yang paling mengerikan untuk Nagato dan Gaara adalah ketika hantu berpakaian suster, dan sibuk ngesot di lantai memanggil nama mereka. 'Nagato.. Gaara..' begitulah suster tersebut menyebut nama mereka. Alhasil, Nagato yang memang takut hantu tanpa pikir panjang menarik tangan Gaara, dan berlari pontang-panting—lupa jika dia dan kekasihnya adalah seorang artis papan atas yang notabene pasti hantu jadi-jadian pun akan tahu nama mereka.

Kyuubi yang merasa waktunya terbuang karena pertengkaran Nagato dan Konan mulai mengambil tindakan. "Sekarang kita naik jet coaster saja!" seru Kyuubi dengan nada semangat.

Je—jet coaster?

Nagato, Konan, dan Deidara saling pandang.

"Ayooooooo!" seru Deidara dan Nagato, kompak. Sedangkan Konan sibuk senyam-senyum terlalu bahagia bisa bersama-sama dengan saudara-saudaranya di akhir pekan ini.

Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang saudara-saudaranya mulai risau kembali. Astaga! Benarkah, mereka lupa dengan ulang tahunnya? Tetapi, masa iya, sih? Ha—ah, jika benar-benar lupa apakah itu sungguh tidak keterlaluan? Tetapi, Naruto harus memaklumi. Dia harus mengerti jika saudara-saudaranya sudah dewasa dan memiliki urusan masing-masing. Alhasil, hari ulang tahun Naruto tentu tidak akan ada bandingannya dengan jadwal shooting Nagato, atau ujian Deidara di universitas terbaik. Namun, tetap saja Naruto ingin diberikan ucapan selamat setidaknya. Maka dari itu dia berela-rela mengundang saudaranya beserta kekasih saudaranya untuk bermain di taman bermain ini dan bernostagia.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, tidak kehilangan semangat untuk membuat saudaranya ingat mengenai hari ulang tahunnya. "A—aduh hari ini hari apa, ya?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada sok lupa akan hari.

Mendengar suara Naruto, seluruh adik Naruto beserta kekasih dari para bocah Namikaze melihat ke arah Naruto. "Hari yang besar untuk kakak!" jawab adik-adik Naruto—serentak.

Mata Naruto membulat ketika mendengar perkataan adik-adiknya. Akhirnya, mereka akan mengatakannya juga. Akhirnya, semua adik-adik Naruto mengingat ulang tahun sang Uzumaki. Demi apa Naruto sangat senang. Dia bisa berteriak dengan hebohnya karena senang, ketika menaiki jet coaster. Bukan karena takut, melainkan karena senang!

Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar. "A—ah kalau begitu ma—

"Tentu saja, Kak!" kata Kyuubi, memotong perkataan Naruto. "Sudah lama kakak tidak santai seperti ini, maka dari itu, ini adalah hari yang sangat besar untuk kami, dan kakak!" kata Namikaze kedua, mengingatkan Naruto mengenai suatu perkataan yang sama dari mulut Kyuubi pada beberapa jam yang lalu. "Benar tidak?" tanya Kyuubi pada adik-adiknya.

"Benar!" seru adik-adik Naruto dengan semangat, ketika mereka kembali berbincang-bincang mengenai wahana apalagi yang akan mereka naiki setelah menaiki jet coaster.

Dan?

Wuuuuusssshhhh~

Terdengar bunyi hembusan angin di dalam hati Naruto yang begitu lapang. Wajah sang Uzumaki sudah tidak dapat berekspresi tenang barang sedikitpun.

Ini benar-benar menyedihkan!

Batin Naruto—miris, dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

Nagato memandang kereta jet coaster yang sedang berputar-putar di rel. Sebentar lagi. SEBENTAR LAGI! Nagato semakin semangat ketika dia sudah berada di depan antrian. Ia sibuk bersorak di dalam hatinya, ketika matanya menatap kereta jet coaster yang ternyata hanya bisa digunakan oleh dua orang untuk berdampingan. A—ah, bagaimana ini? Mana mungkin Nagato pilih kasih pada Gaara dan Shukaku? Nagato mulai memutar otak ketika dirinya tersenyum iblis, merasa ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka.

Nagato membalikan badannya. Ia memandang Gaara yang berbaris di belakang Naruto. "Mhm… Gaara kau bersama Shukaku, dan aku bersama kakak..," kata Nagato, mulai merencanakan aksi brutalnya, ketika Konan, Kyuubi, dan Deidara terdiam, sadar dengan maksud perkataan Nagato.

Kyuubi, Konan, dan Deidara saling pandang. Mereka akan menghalangi jalannya Nagato, ketika diri mereka merasakan aura tidak nyaman dari arah para kekasih mereka. Oh, tidak! Alasan apa yang harus mereka katakan untuk menghalangi Nagato? Tidak mungkin mereka dengan seenak perutnya meninggalkan kekasih mereka. Kyuubi, Konan, dan Deidara menyerah. Mereka tidak mungkin memberi alasan yang bagus pada kekasih mereka untuk kali ini agar bisa bersama Naruto.

_Sial! _

_Beruntung sekali Nagato!_

Batin Kyuubi, Deidara, dan Konan—merasa iri dengan Nagato.

Mata Gaara membelalak. Ia tidak setuju dengan perkataan Nagato. "E—eh, ta—

CKLEK!

Pintu pembatas terbuka. Para antrian selanjutnya diperbolehkan untuk masuk arena wahana jet coaster dan menaiki kereta tersebut secara rapih dan teratur.

Dengan semangat Nagato menarik tangan Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ayo, kak!" ajak Nagato pada kakak pertamanya yang sedang meratapi nasib nistanya karena adik-adiknya tidak kunjung mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada dirinya.

"Na—Na—yah pergi..," gumam Gaara, ketika punggung Nagato sudah menjauh dari dirinya. Setelah itu, Gaara pun memandang Shukaku yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan sengit. "Percintaan a la bertiga memang memuakan..," katanya, benar-benar sebal karena Nagato menjadi mendapatkan alasan untuk meninggalkan dirinya gara-gara Shukaku.

Dan?

Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan Shukaku untuk masuk ke dalam area permainan.

Mendengar perkataan Gaara, Shukaku panik. "Heeeh? Apa maksudmu Gaara?" tanya Shukaku, merasa perkataan Gaara cukup dalam dan tidak enak untuk didengar. "GAARA?!" serunya, ketika pundaknya ditahan oleh Itachi agar tidak mengejar Gaara.

Shukaku memandang ke arah pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang berdiri di belakangnya, ketika Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya alis melarang Shukaku untuk bertindak anarkis di saat ini. "Ini tidak dapat dibiarkan..," kata Itachi dengan nada prihatin pada Shukaku. Sedangkan sang mantan mafia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya—sedih.

"Hu—um..," kata Sasori, ikut memanas-manasi Shukaku agar dirinya dan Itachi mendapatkan dukungan penuh dari para kekasih Namikaze.

Tanpa peduli jika orang-orang di belakang mereka sudah berteriak untuk maju, dan penjaga sudah menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam area wahana, Itachi mengambil ponsel di dalam saku celananya.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau mau menelepon siapa, Chi?" tanya Sasori, tidak mengerti kenapa di saat hinaan dari seluruh orang-orang yang mengantri begitu keras, Itachi masih bisa bersikap tenang, layaknya area permainan ini adalah miliknya.

KLIK!

Saluran telepon Uchiha sulung terhubung.

"Sasuke..," kata Uchiha sulung dengan nada sangat tajam dan berat. "Bawa pantatmu kemari dan cepat urus uke-mu yang selalu merecoki kehidupan percintaan ka—

Tuttt.. tuttt… tuttt…

Saluran telepon Uchiha sulung terputus.

"ADIK DURHAKA!" maki Itachi sambil memandang hapenya dengan sengit, ketika hubungan telepon Sasuke dan dirinya terputus, hingga membuat orang-orang yang memakinya sejak tadi terdiam. Takut dengan aura gelap Uchiha sulung yang sangat mengerikan. Itachi berteriak karena merasa adiknya tidak sopan karena telah memutus hubungan telepon dengan dirinya.

Shukaku yang sejak tadi hanya bisa memandang tingkah laku Itachi mulai panas. Ini sangat menyebalkan! Benar kata Itachi dan Sasori. Akibat kemunculan Naruto, hubungannya bersama Gaara, dan Nagato bisa-bisa kembali merunyam. Oh, man! Apa, sih, yang diinginkan Naruto? Kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti merecoki kehidupan adik-adiknya? Chk, apakah seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak cukup 'memuaskan' Naruto? Shukaku mulai membawa nama Sasuke ke dalam kekesalannya.

"SIAL!" Shukaku hendak masuk ke dalam arena permainan dan menendang pantat Naruto dari dalam kereta, hingga terpental keluar rel, ketika Itachi kembali menahan tubuhnya.

"Woi, Shukaku, tenang—tenang!" seru Itachi dan Sasori, menahan emosi Shukaku. Mereka tidak bisa bertindak gegabah dan membuat kekasih mereka marah. Sedangkan Pein hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, ketika melihat tingkah laku anak kecil yang terjebak di dalam tubuh orang dewasa.

Dan?

"Ini semakin tidak terkontrol..," gumam Itachi dengan mata berapi-api, semakin yakin jika Naruto adalah saingan beratnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyuubi, ketika Sasori dan Shukaku menganggukan kepala mereka—setuju dengan perkataan Itachi.

.

Ha—ah, dasar seme-seme gila!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Setelah menerima telepon dan berbicara panjang lebar maupun pendek dengan orang-orang yang meneleponnya, Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat. Ia memandang ekspresi ketiga orang di dalam ruangan rapat yang begitu terlihat panik. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Kenapa mereka terlihat panik dan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu? Sasuke sibuk menyelidiki ketiga orang tersebut ketika sebuah pion catur menggelinding ke arah belakang kaki kursi Hashirama. Lucu! Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang ketiga orang tersebut lakukan sebelum kembali duduk di atas kursi empuknya.

"Siapa yang menelepon Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku, bermaksud mencairkan suasana di antara dirinya dan Sasuke yang tampaknya begitu kaku akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya. "Orang dari apartemenku, dan kakak..," jawab Sasuke, tenang dan singkat.

Fugaku sedikit terkejut, ketika mendengar Itachi menelepon salah satu keluarganya di hari libur seperti ini. "Terus, untuk apa kakakmu menelepon di hari libur seperti ini? Tumben sekali. Biasanya dia paling tidak suka hari tenangnya bersama Kyuubi terganggu," tanya Fugaku mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan yang dibawakannya dengan Sasuke, ketika Hashirama dan Minato melihat Sasuke—Fugaku secara bergiliran seperti sedang menonton acara bulu tangkis.

"Pembicaraan kami terputus..," jawab Sasuke, dengan nada yang tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Terus kenapa pembicaraan kalian terhentikan?" tanya Fugaku semakin penasaran, dan semakin banyak tanya. Namun, Sasuke tetap tenang menghadapi keingintahuan dan sifat tidak wajar ayahnya.

"Sepertinya pulsa kakak habis, sehingga pembicaraan kita selesai..," jawab Sasuke, di saat pikirannya kembali masuk ke dalam beberapa menit lalu. Ia kembali mengingat jika kakaknya telah memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan dirinya pada saat Itachi menelepon.

Mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, Fugaku memutar kedua bola matanya. Itachi Uchiha. Pemuda tersebut memang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya. Semenjak dia menjadi konsultan Perusahaan Uchiha, perusahaan tersebut maju dengan pesat. Selain itu, pemuda tersebut pun berhasil mengembangkan bisnisnya sendiri, hingga membuat banyak sekali perusahaan besar ingin bekerja sama dengan pemuda dikuncir satu tersebut. Namun, dibalik itu semua. Sifat Itachi yang selalu irit layaknya mahasiswa kosan masih saja ada! Pemuda tersebut cenderung lebih menyukai membawar pulsa dengan cara prabayar, ketimbang pasca bayar.

Fugaku menghela napas—pasrah. "Ha—ah, terkadang dibalik kejeniusan kakakmu itu selalu ada kecerobohan..," komentarnya atas tingkah laku Uchiha sulung.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui perkataan Fugaku.

.

Jadi, terputusnya hubungan telepon antara Itachi dan Sasuke…

Siapa yang salah?

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Hoeeekkkk.."

Keempat cowok Namikaze ditambah Pein memandang Konan khawatir. Haduh, setelah menaiki banyak wahana yang berputar-putar dengan cepat, dan membuat otot-otot tenggorokan merenggang, para Namikaze dan kekasihnya barulah merasa pusing, hingga perut melilit. Namun, di antara semua pemeran cerita ini, Konan-lah yang paling kewalahan. Wajahnya yang cantik memucat, dan perutnya seperti teraduk-aduk, hingga dia mengeluarkan isi perutnya di pinggir sungai, alias atas jembatan.

Naruto memijat-mijat punggung Konan dengan ekspresi khawatir. "A—ah, Konan kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, berharap adik ceweknya tidak sakit setelah pulang dari taman bermain.

Konan yang baru saja mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu memandang kakak pertamanya. "Kepalaku pusing..," katanya dengan nada yang sangat lemah.

Naruto menghela napas, dengan senyuman hambar. "Ya, sudah!" serunya. "Bagaimana jika kau du—

"TIDAK MAU!" sanggah Konan, tidak setuju jika dirinya dipulangkan dengan cepat hanya karena muntah di pinggir sungai. "Aku ingin bermain lagi..," lanjut Konan, dengan wajah memelas. Memohon pada sang kakak agar tidak memulangkan dirinya.

Konan memandang wajah Konan. Duh, anak ini pasti tidak mau pulang. Ha—ah, Konan adalah anak yang keras layaknya para Namikaze yang lainnya. Dia tidak mungkin dengan mudah mengikuti keinginan Naruto. Oleh karena itu, Naruto hanya bisa berharap Konan akan baik-baik saja dikeesokan harinya. Chk, chk, chk, setahu Naruto, jika pulang dari taman bermain tubuh akan kehilangan stamina lebih dari setengah. Ya, maka dari itu, Naruto tidak ingin adik-adiknya sudah muntah-mudah terlebih dahulu sebelum keesokan harinya.

Naruto memandang ke sembarang arah, berpikir sejenak. "Mhm.. kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bermain wahana yang ada airnya saja..," usul Naruto pada orang-orang yang diajak olehnya ke taman bermain.

Mendengar perkataan kakak pertama, para bocah Namikaze saling pandang sebelum kembali memandang Naruto. "Ide bagus, tuh, kak!" kata para bocah Namikaze—serempak. "AYOOO!" seru mereka sembari menarik tangan Naruto agar cepat berangkat ke area basah-basahan.

Di saat Naruto sedang sibuk ditarik oleh adik-adiknya, dia merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Apa yang dia lupakan? Kenapa di dalam otaknya seperti ada yang mengganjil? Mhm.. apa, ya? Naruto mencoba mengingat-ngingat 'sesuatu' yang terlupakan, ketika dia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang memegang balon sambil digandeng oleh ibunya. Ba—balon? Bukankah balon identik dengan pesta? Ya, pes—ulang tahun Naruto! Mata Naruto terbelalak. Tiba-tiba dia menjadi ingat, jika adik-adiknya belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada dirinya.

Mulai.

Naruto pun mulai kembali merencanakan misinya untuk mengingatkan adik-adiknya, jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Mhm.. mhm.. Kok hati kakak deg-degan ya? Kayaknya mau menerima sesuatu, deh!" kata Naruto, mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih frontal dari sebelumnya agar adik-adiknya mudah untuk mencerna 'hal' yang ada di pikiran Naruto. "Apa kalian tahu apa yang akan kakak terima?" tanya Naruto—tidak jelas.

Deidara yang sedang sibuk menarik tangan Naruto memandang pemuda Uzumaki yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Hah? Nerima apa? Kakak akan memenangkan tender lagi?" tanya Deidara dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa, dan membuat mata Naruto berkedip sesaat—tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Deidara. "Waaah, selamat! Kita minta traktirannya!" lanjut Deidara, salah paham.

"Iyaaa.. tapi kita naik wahana air dulu..," kata Nagato, tidak mau melewati permainan yang paling dia sukai yaitu permainan 'mari pake baju dan kita basah-basahan'. "Ayo, Kak!" ajak Nagato. Dengan semangat, dia menarik pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah kehilangan arwahnya.

.

Hahaha.

Hari ini adalah hari paling tragis bagi Naruto!

.

.

Di saat para Namikaze dan kekasihnya akan tiba di depan gerbang wahana air yang diinginkan oleh mereka, Pein menghampiri Konan dan berjalan di samping Konan. "Konan kau duduk di sebelahku lagi ya, nanti?" pinta Pein pada kekasihnya, ketika Konan sedang sibuk mengagumi paras kakaknya yang semakin lama tampaknya semakin bad mood.

"Aku tidak bisa..," jawab Konan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya, alias Naruto.

Deg!

Jantung Pein serasa ditusuk ketika mendengar penolakan dari Konan.

Ti—tidak bisa?

"Kenapa?" tanya Pein, meminta penjelasan dari Konan.

Konan berhenti berjalan, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto pada Pein. Ia memandang Pein dengan ekspresi bosan. "Aku takut memuntahi dirimu..," katanya, dengan tenang dan sangat santai. Setelah itu, Konan pun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. "KAK NARU, aku duduk di sebelah kakak..," teriak Konan, di saat Naruto sudah berjalan lebih dulu dengan perasaan hampa tanpa Konan di sampingnya.

Dan?

Singggg~

Terdengar hembusan angin penolakan, ketika Pein berdiri sendiri dengan punggung Konan yang makin menjauh dari hadapannya.

Rangkul.

Itachi merangkul pundak Pein. Matanya memandang Naruto dan para Namikaze dengan tajam.

"Alasan, tuh!" kata Itachi sebelum mengambil hape dari saku celana Pein dengan super cepat, layaknya copet proffesional.

Pein yang sedang merasa jengkel, semakin kesal ketika melihat ulah Itachi yang begitu seenaknya, seperti tidak mempunyai etika dalam bertingkah-laku. "HOI KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL HAPE-KU?!" tanya Pein dengan sengit, di saat Itachi sibuk memence tombol-tombol yang ada di hape Pein tanpa peduli jika sang pemilik sudah nyaris menendangnya.

"Batre hape-ku baru saja mati..," jawab Itachi—santai. Hapenya benar-benar mati karena lupa di charger pada saat sebelum pergi ke taman bermain.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Uchiha sulung berhasil menekan tombol-tombol di hape Pein, dia menaruh hape tersebut di telinganya.

Lalu?

"Tuan Senju bagaimana kabar anda?" Itachi menyapa dengan sangat baik orang yang sedang di teleponnya. Sedangkan Pein, Gaara, Sasori, dan Shukaku hanya bisa cengo karena Itachi bisa tahu nomor Pemimpin perusahaan Uzumaki—Senju. "Oh ya.. ya.. ini Uchiha..," lanjut Itachi, ketika Senju sudah menyapa balik dirinya. "Hahaha.. ah iya, tidakkah anda menyuruh putra anda untuk membantu anda bekerja?" tanya Itachi, tidak banyak basa-basi, ketika meminta Senju untuk memanggil Naruto, dan menyuruh pemuda pirang tersebut bekerja. "Mungkin mencabut rumput-rumput di halaman istana anda?" lanjutnya, sarap. "Apa?!" seru Itachi, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi tidak setuju dengan perkataan Senju. " Bukan Kyuubi yang aku maksud!" katanya, dengan sorot mata yang tiba-tiba memincing tajam. "Ng… semua dibawa ke tempat anda?" tanya Itachi, ketika Senju meminta dirinya membawa seluruh Namikaze ke Kediaman Uzumaki. "Ah, ya sudah! Terima kasih..," jawab itachi, setelah mengetahui jika Senju menginginkan cucunya untuk berkumpul dan bermain dengan dirinya, bukan memperingan masalah Uchiha sulung. "_Mood_ saya untuk berbicara dengan anda tiba-tiba menghilang..," kata Itachi, tidak sopan.

CKLEK!

Tanpa embel-embel salam, Itachi pun menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Senju, ketika dia merasa pembicaraan dengan Senju tidaklah menguntungkan bagi dirinya.

Sasori yang berdiri di samping Itachi sejak Uchiha sulung menelepon Senju memandang Itachi dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran. "Bagaimana?" tanya Sasori.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kakek tua itu malah ingin membawa pacar-pacar kita pergi..," kata Uchiha sulung dengan nada sebal sekaligus menyimpan banyak emosi di dalamnya.

Mem—membawa seluruh Namikaze?

"APA?!" teriak Sasori, Gaara, Pein, dan Shukaku secara bersamaan—tidak terima jika kekasih mereka yang notabene sibuknya melebihi presiden negara dibawa pergi oleh kakek-kakek dari Keluarga uzumaki.

Pein yang sudah emosi taraf akhir berjalan ke arah Shukaku. Ia membuka jas yang digunakan Shukaku, dan hendak mengambil senjata api yang terdalam di jas tersebut. "UZUMAKI MEMANG SAMA SAJA!" serunya, dengan mata yang berapi-api, hendak menembak Naruto sekarang juga.

Itachi dan Sasori menahan tubuh dan tangan Pein, sedangkan Shukaku berusaha menjauhkan dirinya beserta senjata apinya dari kekasih Konan. "Jangan Pein, jangan!" seru Itachi, berharap Pein tidak bertindak gila. Setelah itu, Itachi pun memegang kedua pundak Pein. Ia memandang mata Pein lekat-lekat. "Kita tidak bisa membunuh orang di dalam area taman bermain ini, terlalu riskan" Itachi mulai mendramatisir keadaan, alias hiperbolis. Tatapannya semakin tajam, layaknya seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sedang membidik targetnya.

"Cih!" desis Pein—kesal. Ia memalingkan muka—tidak mau menatap Uchiha sulung, sama saja sinetronisme-nya dengan Itachi.

.

Ha—ah, dasar tokoh-tokoh _drama queen_!

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi..," kata Hashirama Senju sembari duduk di atas kursi empuknya, setelah meminta maaf pada para peserta rapat atas gangguan yang baru saja datang—tadi.

Seluruh peserta rapat menatap Hashirama. Mereka melihat jika wajah Hashirama tampak sedikit sedih nan kecewa setelah keluar untuk menerima telepon. Ada apa dengan kakek tua ini? Kenapa dia tidak seceria tadi? Seluruh peserta rapat mengangkat sebelah alis mereka, ketika Hashirama mendesah—berat, seperti memiliki banyak pikiran. Ha—ah, dasar kakek-kakek! Pasti dia sedang berpikir yang rumit mengenai masa tuanya.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin anda katakan Tuan Senju..," kata Fugaku dengan nada penasaran. Wajahnya tetap _stoic_ ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

Hashirama memandang Fugaku, dengan ekspresi miris. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan Senju yang selalu merasa galau di tengah-tengah kehidupan fana ini. "Barusan anak sulung anda menelepon saya..," kata Hashirama. Suaranya pelan menahan kesal.

Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?" tanyanya—semakin penasaran. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah mulai mengantuk karena rapat tidak kunjung selesai karena tiga orang di depannya terlalu banyak bergosip.

"Saya kira dia akan melakukan pendekatan dengan saya," jawab Senju, sebelum menghela napas—kecewa. Sasuke mendengus. "Tetapi, ternyata saya terlalu percaya diri..," kata Senju, dengan diiringi tawa hambar—menggelikan.

Hening..

Hening..

"Haha.. sabar.. sabar..," Fugaku ikut tertawa hambar—aneh. "Mungkin Itachi belum siap untuk melamar cucu anda..," lanjutnya, ketika Minato menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui perkataan sang ayah mertua.

Senju tertawa lebih keras, dan dipandang semakin aneh oleh Sasuke. "Ha—ah, padahal saya sudah ingin menimbang cucu..," katanya, nggak jelas. Sedangkan Uchiha bungsu memutar kedua bola matanya, menganggap jika rapat di hari ini hanyalah omong kosong.

"Hahaha..," Senju tidak bisa berkata-kata, dan memilih untuk membalas perkataan Fugaku dengan tawa. "Aku jadi tidak _mood_ untuk rapat..," katanya, sinting nan tidak jelas.

Mendengar perkataan Senju, Fugaku dan Minato saling pandang. Setelah itu, mereka pun menundukan kepala mereka, kecewa dengan Itachi yang tidak kunjung melamar Kyuubi.

"Kalau begitu kita hentikan rapat ini dan mari kita makan-makan..," usul Minato, mulai tidak jelas sembari masih menundukan kepalanya.

Semua—kecuali Sasuke—menganggukan kepala mereka. Sangat setuju dengan perkataan Minato.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya memandang Minato, ayahnya, dan Senju seperti ketiga orang di depannya adalah alien yang pantas dibasmi dari muka bumi.

_Jadi.._

_Untuk apa sejak tadi aku ada di sini?_

Batin Sasuke—tidak mengerti dengan rapat yang diadakannya di hari ini bersama 'keluarga' kecilnya.

.

Ha—ah, sabar ya, Sas!

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Kalian tahu, dua puluh tahunan lalu lahirlah seorang pria ke dalam dunia fa—"

"Kami ganti baju dulu, Kak!" seru para keempat Namikaze—memotong perkataan Naruto, ketika para kekasih mereka sudah kembali dari acara ganti baju yang basahnya sudah mencapai dalaman sekalipun.

"—na ini..," lanjut Naruto dengan lemas. Tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, ketika energi untuk hari ulang tahunnya terkuras habis karena ulah adik-adiknya sendiri.

Naruto sedang di dalam keadaan yang sangat _bad mood_ untuk sekarang ini. Adiknya tampaknya benar-benar lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Hahaha. Tetapi, apakah mereka sedang bercanda? Oh, mungkin ketika pulang nanti adik-adik Naruto akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun secara serentak, hingga membuat Naruto terkejut. Mhm… itu hayalan atau bukan? Naruto terus berpikir sampai-sampai dia melupakan jika baju yang dikenakannya sudah sama basahnya seperti baju adik-adiknya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu jika aku dan Kyuubi jarang sekali bertemu karena kesibukan kami?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah samping Naruto, dan membuat sang Uzumaki mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

Naruto memandang Itachi. "Apa maksudmu, Itachi?" tanyanya, bingung dengan perkataan Uchiha sulung.

Uchiha sulung memandang Naruto—sejenak. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin berkata kejam pada pemuda Uzumaki di depannya. Namun, hasil dari rapat para kekasih Namikaze memutuskan jika mereka harus mengatakan isi hati mereka, melewati mulut Uchiha sulung ketimbang menutupi perasaan mereka, dan membuat suasana semakin runyam. Entah Naruto akan terima keinginan mereka, dicoba dulu boleh, kan?

"Ini adalah akhir minggu, dan waktu kami untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua..," kata Itachi, melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. Ia memandang Sasori, Shukaku, Gaara, dan Pein yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi cemas namun mendukung perkataan Itachi sebelum kembali memandang Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, tidak bisa membalas perkataan Itachi.

"Kau sudah bersama Kyuubi dan adik-adikmu yang lain semenjak kecil..," kata Itachi, dan membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau melihat mereka tumbuh besar setiap harinya..," lanjutnya, di saat pemuda berambut pirang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan dirinya dan Itachi. "Tidakkah kau egois jika tidak memberikan waktu bagi kami sedikit saja untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih erat dengan mereka?" tanya Uchiha sulung pada Naruto. "Maaf jika aku terlalu kasar, tetapi aku sangat tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengambil waktu santaiku bersama Kyuubi…," kata Itachi, to the point, hingga membuat Naruto mengerti seluruh duduk persoalan yang dialami oleh Uchiha sulung.

Naruto memandang Itachi, dan kekasih adik-adiknya secara satu persatu.

"—aku mengerti..," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis, berusaha menutupi rasa sakit hatinya, ketika di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari terbaik di dalam hidupnya, menjadi hari yang paling menggelikan dan memuakan.

.

Tampaknya Naruto tidak akan pernah menyukai hari ulang tahun di mulai dari detik ini.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Setelah para bocah Namikaze berganti baju…

"Kakak!" seru para bocah Namikaze sambil menghampiri kakak mereka, bermaksud bermanja-manja kembali pada kakak sulung mereka.

Naruto memandang adik-adiknya sebentar sebelum mulai beranjak pergi untuk ke kamar mandi. Namun, di saat dia akan melangkahkan kakinya lebih lanjut, Naruto berhenti berjalan—sejenak. "Kalian pulanglah!" kata Naruto dengan dingin. Ia tidak memandang adiknya, dan hanya memunggungi adiknya yang tampaknya cukup terkejut dengan sifat dingin Naruto yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Kyuubi, Deidara, Nagato, dan Konan saling pandang. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia menjadi dingin seperti ini? Sudah lama mereka tidak melihat kakak pertama mereka marah. Ha—ah, ada apa lagi dengan Uzumaki? Apakah dia merasa kesal dengan tingkah manja mereka? Para bocah Namikaze memandang kekasih mereka yang langsung memalingkan muka—tidak mau diketahui sebagai biang kerok kemarahan Naruto.

_Orang-orang ini.._

Batin para bocah Namikaze, mulai menduga jika kekasih merekalah yang membuat _mood_ sang Uzumaki memburuk.

Para bocah Namikaze memandang kakak pertama mereka kembali. "Ya, kak..," jawab para bocah tersebut dengan ekspresi sedih—bingung harus mengatakan 'apa' jika sang kakak sudah marah.

.

Haduh, hari menyenangkan pun sudah berakhir bagi para bocah Namikaze.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Menyedihkan.

Satu kata tersebut terus merasuki otak Naruto. Ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Sembari menyandarkan diri di tembok—pintu keluar taman bermain, Naruto meratapi nasibnya. Rupanya, adiknya telah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal, keinginan Naruto hanyalah sederhana. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari adik-adiknya, dan melihat jika adik-adiknya tertawa dengan senang, ketika mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Namun, hayalan tetaplah hayalan. Sampai Naruto selesai ganti baju pun, pemuda Uzumaki tersebut hanya menemukan adik-adiknya sudah pulang tanpa ucapan selamat ulang tahun sedikit pun. Tepatnya, dirinya benar-benar kehilangan sosok adik-adiknya yang selalu ada di saat hari-hari penting—bagi Naruto.

_Ayolah.._

_Mereka sudah besar…_

_Tidak mungkin aku terus mengharapkan keberadaan mereka.._

_Karena.._

_Merekapun.._

_Mempunyai kehidupan sendiri.._

_Pada saatnya nanti.._

Batin Naruto—menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap ke bawah, ketika kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Naruto melihat bayangan seseorang dari arah penerangan lampu di dekatnya. Ia melihat bayangan seseorang melewati jalan di bawahnya.

"_Dobe_..," kata sang pemilik bayangan, menyapa Naruto, hingga membuat sang Uzumaki mendongakan kepalanya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata biru cerah yang membulat, namun tersimpan sebuah kesedihan di dalamnya. "Sa—Sasuke bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" kata Naruto, terkejut dengan kemunculan Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi pertanyaan kekasihnya. Setelah itu, dia menarik tangan Naruto dari saku celana sang Uzumaki sendiri sebelum menggandeng tangan tersebut. Sasuke pun mulai mengajak Naruto untuk berjalan menuju lapangan parkir sambil bergandengan tangan tanpa peduli tatapan jijik, heran, dan geli dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Bagi mereka kau tetaplah kakak terbaik..," kata Sasuke, ketika mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki, menuju ke arah tempat mereka menyimpan mobil. "Apapun yang terjadi, ikatanmu dengan mereka tidak akan bisa ada yang menggantikan, dan tidak mungkin terlupakan," lanjut Sasuke di saat Naruto hanya terdiam—menyimak perkataan Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Untuk kali ini, Naruto tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan adik-adiknya. Semua adik-adiknya sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Benar kata Itachi. Tampaknya dirinya haruslah mengalah pada takdir. Dia tidak bisa mengekang adik-adiknya, dan terus berharap adik-adiknya ada sesuai keinginan dia. Adik-adiknya sudah tumbuh dewasa. Di dalam kehidupan mereka sudah terdapat orang lain, dan Naruto harus menyadari itu semua. Dia harus menyadari dan belajar, jika suatu saat nanti dirinya akan kehilangan orang-orang terpenting di dalam kehidupannya karena waktu.

"Di saat hari penting ini, kau ingin makan malam dimana?" tanya Sasuke, memecahkan keheningan di antara dirinya dan Naruto, ketika sang Uzumaki hanya terdiam—tidak banyak berkomentar.

Mendengar suara Sasuke, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar. "Kau masakan ramen untukku!" serunya, berharap jika Sasuke mau masak untuk dirinya di hari ulang tahun ini.

Sasuke nyaris tersandung kaleng di depannya, ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius. "Aku tidak bisa masak Naruto..," informasi Sasuke, tidak bosan mengingatkan Naruto, jika Uchiha bungsu tidaklah pandai dalam urusan dapur, walaupun dirinya terkenal sebagai manusia _perfectionist. _

Ti—tidak bisa masak?

Naruto menatap Sasuke seperti Uchiha bungsu ini adalah orang terbego di dunia. Siapa bilang Sasuke tidak bisa masak? Bagi Naruto, masakan Sasuke adalah masakan terenak di dunia, dan pantas disaingi oleh masakan para bocah Namikaze. Namun, kenapa orang-orang selalu muntah atau mengerutkan kening ketika merasakan masakan Uchiha bungsu? Ha—ah, Naruto tidak peduli. Bagi dirinya, nilai untuk masakan Sasuke tetaplah di atas rata-rata.

"Ah, Sasuke!" rajuk Naruto—meminta Sasuke agar menuruti keinginannya.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak akan kalah dari rajukan Naruto untuk kali ini. "Aku serius..," kata Sasuke, tidak sudi jika Naruto sakit perut karena ulah masakan Sasuke sendiri. "Apa kau tidak pernah jera mencoba masakanku?" tanya Sasuke pada sang Uzumaki yang selalu menyantap masakannya dengan lahap.

"Uggghhhh…," Naruto mendengus—sebal. "Masakanmu paling enak sedunia, SASUKE!" serunya, tidak suka jika Sasuke menghina masakan _favorite-nya_ setelah ramen.

Melihat tingkah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya, Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Dasar, _Dobe_!" seru Sasuke, gemas dengan kekasihnya yang notabene sangat pandai memuji dan merajuk. Setelah itu, Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Mhm.. Bagaimana jika kita masak berdua?" usul Sasuke pada Naruto—mencari jalan tengah dari masalah kecil mereka berdua.

Mendengar usul Sasuke, mata Naruto membulat—besar. "Ide yang bagus..," puji Naruto atas usul Sasuke yang _brilliant._ "—tapi kau koki utamanya..," Naruto memberi ide yang lain pada Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke _double sweatdrop_ dengan usul baru Naruto. "_Dobe_..," gumamnya, karena Naruto tidak pernah pantang menyerah jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu.

Naruto nyengir kuda, mendapati kekasihnya mulai jengkel. "Iya-iya..," kata Naruto, mengalah. "Kita berdua yang akan menjadi koki utamanya..," kata Naruto, memberi jalan keluar atas masalahnya di dapur dengan Sasuke.

Setelah itu, suasana pun kembali hening, ketika Naruto mulai kembali terhanyut ke dalam lamunannya mengenai adik-adiknya. Sedangkan Sasuke melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya. Ia memandang jika pemuda yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya tampak sangat sedih. Ha—ah, dasar dobe! Bukankah hari ini adalah hari yang penting untuknya? Kenapa memasang wajah sedih seperti ini? Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mendapati kekasihnya begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Oh, iya!" seru Sasuke, mulai membuka topik pembicaraan kembali. "Kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada _sing a song,_ bermaksud memggoda Naruto.

"Hm..," gumam Naruto—malas, dan membuat Sasuke merasa tidak dipedulikan, hingga dia merana sendiri.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia terus mencoba untuk bersikap sabar dalam menyikapi orang-orang di sekelilingnya. "Kata pengurus apartemen, di dalam lobby sudah terlalu banyak kado untukmu..," kata Sasuke pada Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto yang sejak tadi menundukan kepalanya sambil berjalan menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk menatap Uchiha bungsu.

"A—apa?" gumam Naruto—_shock_, di saat matanya melebar dengan besar untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Ayah-ibuku, kakekmu, orang tuamu, sepupu-sepupuku, dan para karyawanmu telah mengirimkan kado ke apartemen kita..," lanjut Sasuke, memberitahukan jika pengurus apartemen barunya—bersama Naruto— telah menelepon dirinya, dan memberitahukan jika di lobby sudah terlalu banyak barang untuk Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata patah pun ketika mendengar berita yang dibawakan Sasuke.

"—tetapi, yang membuat lobby penuh hingga orang-orang sulit berjalan adalah kado adik-adikmu yang jumlahnya sangatlah terlalu banyak..," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis, ketika mulut Naruto membuka tutup—tidak karuan. "Namun, tenang saja… pihak apartemen menyewakan lobby untuk kado-kadomu sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata. Informasi yang diberikan Sasuke terlalu berlebihan bagi dirinya. I—ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti salah. Tidak mungkin di hari ulang tahunnya banyak sekali orang yang mengirimkan kado untuknya. Ya, tidak mungkin… terlebih adik-adiknya yang sejak tadi tampak cuek, seolah-olah tidak tahu jika hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial bagi Naruto adalah orang yang paling berperan dalam memenuhi lobby apartemennya dengan, hingga orang-orang yang lewat sulit untuk berjalan.

Dengan ekspresi _shock, _hingga mata Naruto mulai terasa panas, kejadian beberapa tahun lalu pun memasuki pikiran Naruto, dan memutar roda-roda memori yang tersimpan di benak sang Uzumaki…

**Flashback**

"Apa yang kalian harapkan untuk pesta ulang tahun Kak Naru di tahun-tahun selanjutnya?" tanya Deidara pada Kyuubi, dan adik-adiknya.

"Kami tidak ta—

"Aku ingin hadiah yang sangat banyak dari kalian..," Naruto memotong perkataan para bocah Namikaze. Ia berbicara dengan nada penuh semangat—tidak lazim.

Seluruh anak Namikaze memandang Naruto. Mereka terkejut dengan perkataan sang kakak sulung. Wah, baru kali ini para bocah Namikaze melihat jika kakak pertama mereka seperti anak kecil. Menginginkan kado yang begitu banyak? Wah, itu sangat menarik. Tetapi, apakah itu bisa terwujud? Melihat kondisi keluarga mereka sekarang tampaknya sangatlah tidak mungkin. Terlebih, dengan masalah-masalah yang mereka hadapi di dalam keluarga. Ha—ah, miskin dan banyak masalah. Membelikan Kak Naru kado satu saja alias kue tart sudah membutuhkan tenaga yang ekstra bagi para bocah Namikaze.

"Kak Naru?" gumam Konan dengan nada khawatir. Ia tidak mau meganggu khayalan kakaknya, tetapi kakaknya tidak boleh terlalu berharap lebih mengenai orang-orang terdekatnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya—semangat. "Ya, aku ingin rumahku di waktu kelak nanti dipenuhi oleh kado-kado dari kalian..," katanya, ketika adik-adiknya saling pandang—merasa sedih karena yakin tidak akan bisa mewujudkan keinginan kakak pertama mereka.

"A—ah, mana bisa..," kata Deidara, dengan senyuman hambar. Tidak tega menghancurkan impian Naruto. "Lihat saja keadaan kita sekarang..," lanjutnya, dengan suara yang lemah. "Pasti akan sangat sulit untuk membeli kado yang begitu banyak."

"Hahaha.." tawa Nagato—menyetujui perkataan Deidara. "Benar! Meskipun bisa pasti kita sudah berjanggut, dan Kak Konan sudah keriput..," lanjutnya, hingga membuat para Namikaze lain (kecuali Naruto) semakin membatin.

Konan memutar kedua bola matanya, ketika mendengar perkataan Nagato. "Apaan, sih, Nagato!" serunya, tiba-tiba sebal dengan perkataan Nagato yang menyatakan jika Konan akan keriput di saat tua nanti.

Konan gitu, loh?

Dia akan melakukan segala cara agar wajahnya tampak muda selalu!

Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. "Pasti bisa!" serunya—lebih semangat. Matanya memandang adik-adiknya secara satu per satu. "Dimana ada kemauan pasti ada jalan..," katanya, mulai berorasi. Tampak sekali jika dia benar-benar ingin mewujudkan impiannya yang satu ini.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Nagato tertawa lebih keras. "Hahaha, ya kalau aku sudah banyak uang pasti akan aku belikan kakak hadiah yang sangaaaaattt banyak..," katanya, mulai memberi harapan pada saudara-saudaranya yang lain agar tidak menghancurkan impian salah satu keluarga mereka. "Hingga kakak tidak bisa memasukan kado-kado dari kami ke dalam rumah kakak..," lanjutnya, ketika tawanya menghilang, dan digantikan senyuman tipis.

Perkataan Nagato, membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya, dirinya hanyalah bercanda. Dia hanya ingin memacu adik-adiknya agar tidak diam di tempat, dan seperti dirinya. Dia ingin adik-adiknya berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan selama ini. Naruto sebenarnya tidaklah berharap agar adik-adiknya memberikan sesuatu pada dirinya. Dia hanya berharap adik-adiknya menjadi manusia berguna dan berkecukupan. Dapat membeli semua hal yang mereka inginkan. Ia ingin adiknya mendapatkan paling terbaik di dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Iya.. iya..," kata Kyuubi, menyetujui perkataan Nagato. "Betul kata Nagato!" serunya sambil memandang Naruto.

"Janji, ya?" kata Naruto, ketika seluruh anak-anak Namikaze mulai terhasut dengan perkataan Nagato.

"IYAAAAA!" janji para anak Namikaze pada kakak pertama mereka.

**End Flashback**

Naruto memandang pemuda di depannya, Sasuke. Dia yang lupa. Dia yang lupa keinginannya sendiri. Dia yang melupakan jika adiknya sudahlah berjanji pada dirinya. Dia yang lupa, dan membuat 'rasa kehilangan' di dalam dirinya sendiri. Bodoh! Naruto benar-benar seorang yang bodoh. Dia telah merasa kecewa pada orang-orang yang mencintainya. Tanpa disadari sang Uzumaki, mata biru Naruto mengeluarkan cairan bening yang terjatuh mengenai kulit pipi kecokelatannya. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum—lebar. Haru. Satu kata itulah yang hanya bisa memenuhi hati Naruto. Kegilaan adik-adiknya benar-benar membuat dirinya mati kutu, tidak bisa berbicara satu kata patah pun.

Melihat air mata Naruto, Sasuke terkejut. Ia takut jika dirinya salah berbicara. "Na—Naruto…," kata Naruto sambil menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam dekapannya tanpa mempedulikan pandangan yang semakin aneh orang-orang sekitarnya. "Kenapa kau mena—

"Mereka adalah adik-adikku yang bodoh..," gumam Naruto di dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Mereka bodoh..," gumam Naruto sekali lagi dengan tangisan yang makin pecah di dalam pelukan Uchiha bungsu.

Sukses!

Bocah Namikaze telah berhasil Naruto Uzumaki menangis.

Sasuke menghela napas—berat, dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Ia memang tidak bisa mengalahkan adik-adik Naruto, bahkan dalam membuat Naruto terharu sekalipun. Setiap hal yang dilakukan para Namikaze memang selalu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terkejut, bahkan hingga menangis. Ha—ah, Sasuke benar-benar mengakui kehebatan para Namikaze. Sangat mengakuinya!

"Hahaha..," tawa Sasuke sembari mengelus punggung sang Uzumaki. "Jika tidak bodoh mereka bukanlah adik-adikmu, Nar..," komentarnya atas perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui perkataan Sasuke.

.

Sampai kapanpun kasih para bocah Namikaze antara satu dengan yang lainnya tidak akan membiarkan sebuah memori hanyalah menjadi sebuah kenangan. Mereka akan terus berusaha menjadikan kenangan-kenangan di antara mereka sebuah penghubung di antara mereka. Walapun kehidupan mereka berubah. Walaupun orang luar mulai memasuki kehidupan mereka. Bagi para bocah Namikaze, sebuah perbedaan bukanlah suatu masalah. Bagi para Namikaze sebuah rasa kehilangan adalah masalah kecil yang pasti mereka bisa pecahkan. Mereka hanyalah menganggap sebuah kehidupan baru dengan orang baru di dalamnya adalah suatu perbedaan yang bisa dihubungkan dan dinikmati secara bersama-sama. Bukan suatu kenangan yang akan menjadi sebuah kenangan, dan menghilang bagaikan buih di tengah air samudera.

**The End. **

**Omake. **

Di saat adik-adik Naruto berjalan menelusuri pertokoan bersama kekasih mereka, Kyuubi dan adik-adiknya menghentikan langkah mereka. Ha—ah, apakah tugas Sasuke sudah selesai? Apakah Uchiha bungsu telah berhasil menemui Naruto yang pastinya sedang meratapi nasibnya sendiri? Apakah laporan Nagato pada Sasuke telah diterima secara baik oleh Uchiha bungsu? Secara bersamaan para Namikaze memandang kekasih mereka dengan pandangan sengit, namun tidak menyimpan amarah, melainkan kekecewaan di dalamnya. Ya, mereka akan berbicara di depan toko jam tangan mewah sekarang juga! Semua harus jelas agar para orang-orang idiot di dekat Namikaze tidaklah terlalu banyak tingkah.

Kyuubi memandang Itachi yang juga memandang dirinya. "Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya..," bisik Kyuubi pada Uchiha sulung, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Itachi.

_Ha—hari ulang tahun?_

_Hari ulang tahun siapa?_

Itachi bingung dengan perkataan Kyuubi.

"Waktuku bersama dirimu sangatlah banyak Itachi..," kata Namikaze kedua, ketika adik-adiknya menatap kekasihnya dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Bisa dibilang aku dan dirimu bisa bersama untuk…," Kyuubi menghela napas—sejenak. " Selamanya..," jawabnya dengan pelan. Merasa malu harus mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti ini.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, Itachi menjadi tidak enak perasaan. "Kyuubi..," lirihnya, tidak bisa berbicara banyak seperti biasanya.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. "Dari sekian banyak waktu yang akan aku berikan padamu..," Namikaze kedua tersenyum—hambar. "Aku hanya meminta padamu sedikit saja..," katanya pada Uchiha sulung, ketika Itachi hanya terdiam—mematung. "Aku meminta padamu waktu beberapa jam untuk hari spesial kakakku..," lanjut Kyuubi, hingga membuat Itachi menjadi semakin tidak enak perasaan. "Hari dimana yang selalu dinantikan seorang kakak untuk berbicara dan bermain bersama adik-adiknya..," Kyuubi menghela napas—sejenak, menjaga emosinya. "—agar dia tidak merasa kehilangan..," lirihnya, sebelum membalikan badan dan meninggalkan Itachi yang mematung bersama adik-adiknya.

.

Ha—ah, setelah sekian lama bersama baru kali ini Kyuubi menatap kecewa Uchiha sulung.

Dan?

Itu benar-benar pukulan yang sangat telak bagi Itachi.

.

Idiot.

Itachi benar-benar merasa orang terbego sedunia. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hari ulang tahun kakak iparnya sendiri? Hahaha. Itachi tersenyum—miris. Jangan bilang di antara orang-orang dekat Naruto, hanya para kekasih bocah Namikaze saja yang melupakan hari ulang tahun sang Uzumaki? Chk, mereka terlalu fokus dengan kesibukan mereka dan hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Sehingga, untuk membagi kekasih mereka saja dengan Naruto, mereka tidaklah sudi. Pelit? Bukan Itachi dan kawan-kawannya, jika tidak pelit akan kekasih mereka.

Gila!

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan sepupu Itachi saja ingat, kenapa Uchiha bungsu tidak?

Dasar manusia egois. Sangat mungkin bagi Itachi dan teman-temannya untuk tidak mengingat hari ulang tahun saingan mereka dalam memperebutkan hati para Uzumaki.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara kita meminta maaf?" tanya Sasori setelah menelan ludahnya sendiri—merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto karena telah menyetujui keputusan para kekasih bocah Namikaze untuk berkata tajam dan menusuk pada sang Uzumaki di dalam taman bermain tadi.

Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasori. "Apakah kau pernah mendengar evolusi?" tanya Itachi pada Sabaku.

"Hah?" Sasori bingung dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Sedangkan Gaara, Shukaku, dan Pein hanya bisa saling pandang.

Uchiha sulung tersenyum iblis—mulai kambuh sifat aslinya. "Bagaimanapun caranya..," kata Itachi, dengan suara yang terdengar sangat berbahaya. "Telanjangi, dan bungkus Uchiha Sasuke memakai pita, dan kita paketkan uke terbaik sepanjang sejarah ke dalam apartemen Naruto sebagai kado sekaligus permintaan maaf kita yang paling dalam..," katanya, benar-benar membuat orang di sekitarnya mangap-mangap—membuka mulut, tidak jelas.

U—uke terbaik sepanjang sejarah?

Sasori tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Uchiha sulung.

Membuat Sasuke-teme menjadi seorang uke? Wah, bagaimana caranya? Itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil di dunia ini. Sasuke sudahlah terlalu banyak berubah. Dia sangat kalem dan berwibawa. Jangankan untuk mengikatnya, hingga menjadi sebuah kado. Sasori tidak yakin berani menangkap Sasuke yang notabene selalu lebih banyak bertindak ketimbang berbicara, atau bisa dibilang Sasuke yang sekarang ini sungguh dewasa.

Ha—ah, penyakit lama Itachi kumat. Tampaknya otak Itachi yang akan berfungsi jika terdesak, atau uke-nya ngambek mulai berputar kembali.

"A—apa maksudmu, Chi?" tanya Sasori, mulai gugup dengan senyuman Itachi. Sedangkan Gaara, dan Shukaku mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak.

Ya, Sasori, Gaara, Shukaku, dan Pein mulai merasakan aura tidak nyaman Itachi yang pernah mereka rasakan beberapa tahun lalu.

"Evolusi seme—uke akan tiba sebentar lagi…," kata Itachi, dengan tenang. Seolah-olah sedang membicarakan cuaca cerah di siang hari. "Entah uke jadi-jadian tersebut suka atau tidak, dia harus menyukainya karena—" Itachi menghela napas—berat. "—kadoku akan menjadi kado yang terbaik di sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya—" Itachi tertawa—maniak "— kado ini adalah kado terlangka yang pernah dia dapatkan..," kata Uchiha sulung, dengan tatapan tajam. Ia mulai memikirkan banyak rencana untuk membuat Naruto menyukai hadiahnya. "Dengan kata lain, kado ini adalah kado yang tidak akan bisa dibeli oleh kekasih kita sekalipun," Itachi mulai menyulut api semangat para kekasih bocah Namikaze, hanya dengan kata 'tidak akan bisa dibeli oleh para bocah Namikaze' yang berarti kado tersebut hanya bisa diberikan oleh orang hebat seperti kekasih para bocah Namikaze.

Hidup para kekasih bocah Namikaze!

Sial!

Itachi memang paling bisa membuat orang-orang terpukau dengan tingkahnya.

Senyuman Itachi pun berubah menjadi senyuman a la psikopat.

_Bukan!_

_Bukan menyukai._

_Tetapi.._

_Sangat menyukainya. _

Batin Uchiha sulung—mengerikan.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, seluruh kekasih bocah Namikaze saling pandang—memberi kode antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Itachi Uchiha. Pemuda yang bisa membuat suatu ketidakmungkinan menjadi suatu keajaiban tampaknya bisa diharapkan untuk membuat kado paling menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Ya, tampaknya bisa. Para kekasih bocah Namikaze mulai terhasut oleh perkataan gila Itachi. Alhasil, ketakutan mereka pun berubah menjadi suatu keberanian, ketika Itachi berada di pihak mereka.

Sasori, Pein, Shukaku, Gaara tersenyum—iblis, ketika mata mereka teralihkan pada Uchiha sulung. "Ide yang sangat bagus..," jawab para kekasih Namikaze—minus Itachi, sangat kompak.

Dan?

Dimulailah sebuah drama a la kekasih para bocah Namikaze vs Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Ha—ah.

Itachi memang tidak pernah ada matinya.

Dia selalu mempunyai imajinasi yang indah untuk membuat hidupnya lebih spesial, dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut serta dalam cara berpikirnya.

**End Omake.**

* * *

Selesai. Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Naruto dan para reader setia metamorfosis yang meminta sequel. Kangen? Kangen nggak sama anak-anak metamorfosis? Hahaha. Sequel-nya gaje, ya? Tapi ya sudahlah! Sampai jumpa di cerita Taz selanjutnya.

Jaa~

Suka, tidak suka silahkan review!


End file.
